OS  Le coup de la panne
by Pichou1490
Summary: One-shot pour le mot du mois - juillet2010 - "bonnes actions". Lorsque Charlie Swan décide de faire une bonne action, il ne sait pas à quel point elle peut être décisive pour son avenir !


**Le mot du mois**

Juillet 2010 - Bonnes Actions

Le coup de la panne

Pichou1490

Charlie - Renée

**Raiting K+ et Général

* * *

**

Pour certains, passer ses vacances d'été à Forks, Washington, la ville la plus pluvieuse des États-Unis, s'est s'infliger à soi-même la pire des tortures.

Je n'ai toujours connu que cette ville et je m'y sens parfaitement bien ! Mes amis sont là, mes coins favoris ne disparaissent pas pendant les deux mois d'été, aucun touriste ne vient envahir mon espace personnel … pour moi, rien ne peut être mieux que ça !

Ou bien si. Si les parents de Waylon étaient un peu plus ouverts d'esprits, je pourrais profiter de mes deux meilleurs amis en même temps et pas passer une journée avec l'un puis avec l'autre ! D'autant plus que Waylon et Billy s'entendent comme larrons en foire lorsque j'arrive à les réunir dans le plus grand secret. Mais les Forge font partie de ces rares familles qui ont du mal à accepter les membres de la tribu Quileute de La Push. Ils les tolèrent, bien sur, après tout, les Quileutes sont là depuis bien plus longtemps que nous tous, mais ils considèrent qu'ils ont un territoire -leur réserve- et qu'ils doivent y rester.

Pour ma part je trouve cet avis stupide mais je préfère ne pas confronter les gens dans leurs idées. Tant que le conflit stagne au niveau de l'ignorance réciproque, il n'y a pas de danger.

Heureusement pour moi, mes parents sont loin de penser ainsi ! De son vivant, mon père s'entendait parfaitement avec les indiens de la réserve, c'est même grâce à lui que j'ai rencontré Billy Black, mon meilleur ami. Ma mère quant à elle, ne voit aucun problème à ce que nous recevions mes amis de la réserve à la maison et elle me laisse aller à ma guise sur le territoire des Quileutes.

Aujourd'hui, Waylon, Billy et moi avions prévu de nous retrouver en bordure de la ville pour aller randonner dans les bois alentours. C'était en quelques sortes un territoire neutre où personne ne nous voyait, et donc, un endroit où Waylon pouvait côtoyer Billy sans que ses parents ne soient au courant.

Ces parties de cache-cache étaient vraiment ridicules, mais tant que nous n'avions pas fini le lycée et que n'étions pas indépendants, il valait mieux obéir. Il ne nous restait plus qu'une année à tenir.

Avec ma camionnette d'occasion que les gars m'avaient aidé à retaper, j'étais passé chercher Billy un peu plus tôt puis nous avions rejoins le début du sentier, point de rendez-vous où Waylon devait nous retrouver.

Lorsque monsieur Forge, dans son pick-up, s'était arrêté pour me saluer -snobant Billy sans aucune gêne- nous avions tous les deux vite compris que Waylon ne pourrait pas nous rejoindre. Son père lui mentionnerait sans aucun doute nous avoir croisés, et Waylon ne pourrait alors pas mentir en disant qu'il n'y avait que moi. Et comme mon ami ne voyait pas beaucoup de monde à Forks à part moi, il n'allait pas prétexter sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Les nouvelles vont trop vite dans les petites villes pour que les secrets et les mensonges survivent …

Vous trouvez sans doutes toutes ces histoires et ces complications stupides, mais lorsqu'on a les parents de Waylon, on fait tout ce qu'on peut pour avoir la paix, y comprit renoncer à voir ses amis le temps d'un après-midi. Billy et moi savions parfaitement ce que pensait Waylon, et nous ne lui en tenions absolument pas rigueur lorsqu'il annulait nos plans en commun.

Sans surprise, nous avions attendu une bonne demi-heure après l'heure prévue du rendez-vous sans pour autant le voir arriver. Une fois certains qu'il ne viendrait pas, Billy et moi avions emprunté le chemin que nous suivîmes durant nos quatre heures de randonnée.

Relativement épuisés, nous retrouvâmes la route principale et ma voiture. Notre soirée était elle aussi planifiée, nous regarderions un match en engloutissant le délicieux repas préparé par ma mère.

Du moins c'est ce que nous pensions faire lorsque nous dépassâmes les derniers arbres, et même après lors de nos premiers mètres de route … mais après un virage, nous tombâmes nez à nez avec une autre raison de contrarier nos plans de la journée.

Sur le bord de la route, une voiture était stationnée, capot ouvert, une silhouette penchée au dessus de la mécanique.

« Tu crois qu'il faut s'arrêter ? » Demanda Billy.

« D'ici, Forks est à une heure de marche, on peut essayer de proposer notre aide. La bonne action du mois. » Plaisantai-je en ralentissant dans le but de me garer derrière le véhicule en panne.

Une fois le moteur coupé et le frein à main bloqué, nous descendîmes chacun de notre côté et nous dirigeâmes vers l'avant de l'autre voiture.

« Excusez-moi ! » Lançai-je, ne sachant pas si la personne nous avait entendus et ne voulant pas l'effrayer dans le cas contraire. « Est-ce qu'on peut vous aider ? » Demandai-je.

La silhouette se redressa et le visage d'une jeune fille apparu derrière la plaque de taule du capot. Elle avait de la suie jusque sur le front et sur ses mains, les cheveux ébouriffés mais un sourire digne d'un mannequin pour dentifrice.

« Hey ! » Lança-t-elle joyeusement.

« Vous avez un problème avec votre voiture ? » Questionnai-je bêtement.

« Non je me suis juste dis que j'allais me faire griller des toasts pendant que mon moteur était encore chaud. » Riposta-t-elle.

« Ouai … désolé c'était une question stupide. » Grommelai-je.

« Non, c'est moi qui suis un peu trop cynique parfois. Oui j'ai un problème. Tout s'est arrêté d'un coup et j'ai dû la pousser sur le bas côté. »

« Vous pensez que ça pourrait être la batterie ou un manque d'essence ? » S'enquit Billy.

« Oui parce que si c'est le cas on peut vous dépanner. J'ai ce qu'il faut à l'arrière ! » Ajoutai-je en désignant mon pick-up dans mon dos.

« J'en sais fichtrement rien ! » S'exclama-t-elle en riant. « Ce que je sais, c'est que mes parents viennent tout juste de dépenser six cents dollars pour cette épave, que mon père y a installé une batterie neuve et qu'un mois d'argent de poche est passé dans la pompe ce matin. » Ironisa-t-elle de nouveau. « Désolée … » Soupira-t-elle en levant les paumes en l'air en signe d'excuse. « Ça ne devrait pas être l'essence ou la batterie, je penche plutôt pour une arnaque venant du type qui nous l'a vendue. » Ajouta-t-elle en écartant ses cheveux de son visage, étalant encore plus de suie sur son front.

« Vous habitez loin ? On peut surement vous raccompagner en ville et prévenir la dépanneuse. » Proposai-je en haussant les épaules.

« J'en sais rien. » Grimaça-t-elle. « Forks c'est loin ? »

« En voiture on est à peine à une vingtaine de minutes mais si vous y allez à pieds vous en aurez pour une bonne heure. » Répondis-je en la regardant plus attentivement, cherchant dans mes souvenirs si j'avais déjà vu cette tête là quelque part.

« Ou même deux … » Marmonna Billy, ses yeux fixés sur les gigantesques talons de ses chaussures.

Je lui donnai un coup de coude dans les côtes et il grommela dans sa barbe.

« De toutes façons on va à Forks. C'est soit on vous ramène, soit on prévient la dépanneuse pour vous. » Résumai-je. « Mais il va falloir que vous soyez patiente, Jack peut parfois mettre des heures avant de remorquer une voiture, c'est le seul à avoir une dépanneuse à trente bornes à la ronde. »

« Et puis c'est qu'y fait pas chaud près des bois une fois la nuit tombée. » Insista Billy, essayant visiblement de lui faire peur.

« Là-dessus il n'a pas vraiment tord. » Acquiesçai-je. « Écoutez, si c'est le fait qu'on soit des inconnus … » Repris-je quand je vis qu'elle hésitait.

« Vous venez de Forks ? » Me coupa-t-elle.

« Né et élevé là-bas. » Répondis-je.

« J'imagine que, étant donné la taille de cette ville, si il m'arrivait quelque chose tout le monde serait au courant dans les vingt minutes. » Lança-t-elle apparemment plus pour elle-même que pour nous. « Okay, si vous pouviez me reconduire en ville ça serait génial ! » S'exclama-t-elle, retrouvant son sourire.

« Alors allons-y ! » M'exclamai-je à mon tour avec un enthousiasme qui m'était rare.

Elle prit le temps de rabaisser le capot et de verrouiller sa voiture, puis nous nous entassâmes tous les trois dans ma vieille camionnette, Billy dehors à l'arrière laissant sa place au chaud à la jeune demoiselle.

« Alors vous êtes à Forks ? » Lançai-je, tentant de meubler le silence et me demandant comment j'avais réussi à louper la présence de touristes. Comme elle l'avait dit, tout se savait dans cette ville.

« Mes parents viennent d'acheter l'ancienne maison de la veuve Hills. On a débarqué hier à peine. » Répondit-elle en souriant. « Je m'appelle Renée. Renée Meyer. » Se présenta-t-elle en me tendant la main.

« Charlie Swan. » Souris-je en la lui serrant maladroitement, essayant de ne pas envoyer la voiture dans le fossé.

« Et bien s'est rassurant de savoir qu'il y a des gars bien dans ce bled, ça rendra mon arrivée ici moins pénible ! »

« J'espère être de bonne compagnie. » Souris-je encore.

A ce moment précis, j'étais à des lieues de me douter que cette rencontre et ma bonne action changeraient ma vie du tout au tout …

* * *

_**Je ne me sentez pas d'écrire toute une fiction sur ces personnages, mais je profite des OS pour assouvir mon besoin de changement ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu !**_

**_Et rappelez-vous que si vous voulez participer au mot du mois, vous êtes libres de le faire ! Vous avez jusqu'au 31 (inclus) pour juillet puis on aura un nouveau mot !_  
**


End file.
